Letters to Glenn
by fatcatwalker
Summary: Everyone is grieving after Glenn's death, so Gabriel suggests writing letters to him.


Notes: I read a fan fiction where the people who were closest to Beth were thinking about how they feel while their on the road, stranded. I wanted to do the same thing for Glenn, but in letter form. I didn't separate the lines because, there's only one person talking in each letter, so I put each persons name above there letter to separate them. I hope you like it!

Letters to Glenn

Daryl

Dear Glenn,

I am so, so very sorry. It was my fault you died. If I hadn't punched Negan you would still be here, with Maggie, your unborn child, and your extended family, but I took that away from you. The punch to Negan isn't the only reason it's my fault. You, Michonne, and Rosita went after me because I went after Dwight for killing Denise. So, you followed me, and tried to convince me to come back home. You told me that things would go wrong out here, but I wouldn't listen. Instead, I yelled at you, one of my closest friends, my family, and my brother. I told you I can't. Those were my last words to you. Now, I wish I had said I will instead. Or, maybe, you would have died either way. If the Saviors were out in the forest, they would have stopped us before we got too far, but at least we could have tried to fight with Rosita and me there too. I took you from your unborn child and Maggie before that punch, because you came after me. I should have died in that line up. I should have died for punching Negan. Your life was so much better than mine. You had Maggie and a child to look forward to. You are so much better than I ever was. Even if I had stayed, you would have still been in that RV, but you would have had that extra time with Maggie. I took that away from you too. My anger kept on building up inside. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I tried, but I couldn't. Rosita is what made me loose it and I couldn't just sit there anymore. I couldn't think about the consequences. I was too far gone. Maggie forgave me. She told me that, you said, I was one of the good things in this world, but it doesn't matter. Even if your kid could forgive me one day, it still wouldn't mater. The one person I need to forgive me is not here.

Carol

Dear Glenn,

I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, for Maggie, and for the others. You were one of my family, and I left you, for my own selfish reasons. It didn't matter what would happen to me in the end. I would have to kill for you and my other family members, no matter how much it would damage me. That's why I left I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't watch anyone die, I couldn't kill anyone because I couldn't kill, but I was wrong, and I only realized it after it was already too late. Now, there is no dought in my mind, they well all pay for killing you, and hurting my family physically, and emotionally. I should have been there. I wasn't thinking about you, or my family. I was thinking about myself. If I were there, I would have been in that RV with Maggie. That means I would have been in that lineup, and Negan would have had an extra person to consider killing. I would have sacrificed myself for anyone of you. I would have confessed who I killed, to make Negan choose me, so you could be there for Maggie and your baby. After Morgan found me, and tried to convince me to come back, Morgan told me my people care about me. I said I know they do, and I care about them, and that's why I can't be there. That's why you have to be there, he told me. I told him if you care about people there are people to protect. People you will kill for. If you don't want to kill, or if you can't, then you have to get away from them. Morgan was right, but I didn't listen, and I am sorry for that. All I can do now, to make up for my absence, is killing the man who did this to you, if someone doesn't do it first.

Tara

Dear Glenn,

I felt like I didn't deserve to live when you found me at the prison. I was part of Hershel's death. I didn't know what he was capable of, and I am so sorry for that. I had lost my sister, and my niece, but you gave me a new family, with you, and then, you introduced me to Maggie, and you told her that you met me on the road, and I helped you, giving me an extended family, your extended family. Then when we got captured, and put in the train car, I met some more of your extended family and once again they became mine. You saved me physically, and emotionally. You were willing to die with me, when we were surrounded by walkers, and my foot was stuck under the rocks. If it weren't for the others, we both would have died. Abraham is gone now too, and Eugene has been captured by Negan. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for Maggie, for you, and your baby. I wish I could have come home sooner, but I ran into another group. They didn't want me to tell our group about them, but then I realized that we need them, and as many people as we can get, so we can kill the people who did this to you. I was absolutely devastated to find out you, Abraham, and my girlfriend were gone, but then again, I could have been in the line up, and I am grateful that I wasn't, because I didn't have to see you die in such a violent, horrific way like the others. I'm glad I got to say goodbye to you, before I left on the run with Heath. Don't worry about Maggie and your baby. They will be well protected by me, and your extended family. There your legacy now and we will do anything to protect that.

Rick

Dear Glenn,

I was your leader, and leaders are supposed to save and protect, and I couldn't do neither for you, and for that I am so very sorry. Glenn, you saved me, but I couldn't save you, my friend, my brother. I couldn't save, or protect you, but I will do everything in my power to protect Maggie and your baby. I feel like it was my fault were all where we are now. You are where you are now. I was too confident. I should have never attacked first. It wasn't just me though, I convinced everyone to attack the out post. I should have listened to Morgan. We should have tried to talk to them first. I should have listened to Jesus, when he told us about Negan and what he was capable of. That should have been a red flag right there. If I didn't convince us to fight, then maybe you would still be here. A true leader would have tried to negotiate first, before attacking. You would have been a far better leader then I could ever be. You never wanted to kill anyone unless you had to. I have made so many mistakes that got us to where we are now, but I will try to do better in honor of your memory.

Maggie

Dear Glenn,

I lost my father, my sister, and now, you, but not completely, I still have our baby. We got separated after the Governor's attack, but we found each other again in the tunnels. We got separated again when you helped draw the walkers away from Alexandria, and I was waiting there for you to come back. Finally, you did come back, but I thought I would loose you again when you were drawing the walkers away from me and you got surrounded by walkers and then Abraham and Sasha saved you. Then you got captured by the Saviors, along with Michonne, Rosita, and Daryl. I got captured too, along with the rest of our family. Then we reunited again, but not as I imagined, we were together, but we were still separated. Both in the line up, but we weren't able to speak to each other, or hold each other. I am so sorry that I didn't respond to your last words to me, but I was in shock. I couldn't believe what was happening. I should have said I love you. You were on the verge of death, barely able to speak, and I couldn't even say I love you. Now, it's too late. Daryl blames himself but, there was nothing to forgive. I never blamed him. He was just doing what he always does. Standing up for his family and fighting for them. I know he will never forgive himself. There is only one person who can convince him different, and that's you. I will always have someone to remember you by, and that's our baby. I will be sure that our son or daughter will never forget you, and I will tell him or her all about you. How you were always being brave and doing things that put your life at risk, even though you didn't want to, you would do it anyways for them, just because they wanted you to, and that's the kind of person you were. They knew, without a dought, that they can count on you. How you always gave everyone a second chance, even if they didn't deserve it. How you got captured trying to save Daryl, who might get himself killed going after Dwight. You loved Daryl like a brother, and you would never leave him out there. How you saved Rick and you didn't even know him, and how you two became family after that. Your father was such a good man, and I know you will grow up to be just like him. I miss you so much, but you will always be in my heart.


End file.
